A Pack of Their Own
by ChrissiHR
Summary: The pack moms just want a quiet Mother's Day for once - no breakfast in bed at dawn, no peanut butter dropped and stomped into the rug, no special haircuts. A quiet, kid-free brunch with the other moms is all they ask. Except for Leah. Mother's Day weekend brings its own special joy to the only she-wolf. Flashfics and drabbles. Rated M for un-mommy-like language.
1. A Pack of Their Own, flash

**Prompt:** "Mother's Little Helper" by The Rolling Stones, prompt provided by Tricky Raven's Weekly Flashfic Challenge forum, week 18, Mother's Day prompts

* * *

 **A Pack of Their Own**

* * *

Emily watched in sympathy as Bella Call shoved the screen door open, stumbling to an empty seat.

Moments after, Jessica Stanley-Black turned up at the front door, swearing under her breath. "Christ on a crutch—where did the peanut butter come from? Swear to god, I got dressed right out of the dryer. Jacob Black," she growled.

"What's he doing today?" Kim asked, newer to the cult of motherhood than the others.

"Something outside. That's all I asked—to not come home to an even bigger mess," she said as they filed through the Uley's front door.

Rachel slipped through the back door, plastering herself against it to cries of "Mommy!" followed by "Get back here, you little rugrat! Mom's got a bottle of whiskey with her name on it. We're going down to the beach with Uncle Jake."

"Boys, too?" the tiny voice asked.

"Yup, all of 'em," Paul's muffled voice responded as he turned the corner and picked up another toddler wailing for mommy.

"Yay!" The sound of tiny hands clapping in glee made Bella smile as she tipped whiskey into her tea and poured another for Rachel.

"Beach then, I guess." Jess shrugged.

Kim gaped, "Jake's taking seven boys under twelve years old to the beach … _by himself?_ "

Jess waved her off. "It's not like he's carrying all of them. Most of 'em walk now. Enough to smear peanut butter on every goddamn thing I own," she muttered irritably.

Emily snickered and elbowed Bella as she took her seat. "What about yours? Any special Mother's Day plans?"

Bella blew her bangs out of her eyes—the result of her son's and his best friend, Six's efforts to surprise her early last week with a Mother's Day haircut and manicure—with safety scissors and finger paint while she slept. She pointed to her bangs, "Already had mine, remember? The haircut was Six's idea, from what I understand. They're going over to the Game Farm in Sequim today to see the tigers and llamas. Quil took them all hiking yesterday to apologize while Embry drove me to the salon and lunch. You'd think those two cut my hair themselves; a guilty look crosses their faces every time they catch my eye."

"So … if Quil's with Embry, where's L—"

"Good morning!" Leah breezed through the door, bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and glowing with new life.

"Fuck off," Jess moaned, collapsing over the table.

"I'm with Jess. If that one—" Bella pointed at Leah's belly. "—is anything like his brother, you can forget my phone number right now. I'm never babysitting again."

"Shut it, Call," Leah thumped Bella's head. "Six did you a favor. You look ten years younger. Besides, I got the best Mother's Day gift on Friday," she preened, tapping her belly.

"Oh, god. Don't say it," Rachel whimpered.

"Twins!" Leah beamed, waving ultrasound pictures of the newest Atearas.

Bella snatched the pint of whiskey from Rachel's hand and glug-glugged her way to the bottom, rasping when she came up for air, "Congratulations."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Still deciding if I want to write more of these or more from this little AU. If you'd like to read more, let me know in the comments, and I'll see what I can do with the other prompts posted for this week._


	2. Ever After, Happily - JessJake

**A/N:** _You guys wanted more, so I'm dabbling a bit in all the pack pairings I mentioned in Part 1 this week. I know this particular one is going to be a less popular pairing and I'll probably get hate mail, but it's one of my personal favorite pairings and an indulgent little Mother's Day gift to myself this year, so bear with me, if you don't mind. ;)_

 _Also, I should note that I am one of two children and I have an only child, so I'm winging it a little with writing some of the bigger broods of kiddos in the pack, based on my husband's experience with his crazy Brady bunch family and my mom's. My mom has 8 sisters and 2 brothers_ — _the bookend babies who inspired Jake and Jess's decision to keep trying 'one more time' and the TV-watching. My grandmother took a lot of ribbing for years about needing a new hobby, so this is a little love for her and all her years of work and sacrifice for her big, crazy brood, too._

 **Prompt:** "House of Gold" by Twenty One Pilots, from Tricky Raven's Weekly Flashfic Challenge's week of Mother's Day prompts

* * *

 **Ever After, Happily**

* * *

Refreshed from an afternoon of good company and adult conversation, Jess' natural buoyancy returned. She danced along the forest trail between the Uleys' cozy cabin and the sprawling log home Jacob and the pack built to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary and fifth child.

"What's got you so giddy?" Bella asked, hands in her hoodie pockets as she watched her friend with growing amusement. If she knew Jess—and she really, really did—the increasing proximity to Jacob was the most likely culprit, but she waited for an answer.

"Can't you feel it?" Jess spun in childlike circles, beaming. "There's magic. In the air, underfoot. I don't know why I ever thought I could resist the charming jerk. Just thinking about that smile…"

Bella snorted. "You keep that up and you'll end up with another belly full of Black puppies before you know it."

It was Jess's turn to snort. "Not bloody likely. I told him to wrap it up until one of us gets fixed or get to know Rosy Palm better."

"Yeah right!" Bella sneered, "Tell him to try it left-handed, adds a little mystery."

Jess cackled.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Jacob sauntered out of the garage, wiping his hands on a rag. "Hey, babe. Good day with the girls?" He swept tiny Jess up for a thorough kiss, then peeked over her head with a guilty look. "Sorry, Bells. Hi."

"Hey, Jake. Don't mind me. You just … do your thing there." She waved awkwardly at Jacob inadvertently grinding his groin into his mate's belly. "Maybe not your usual thing, though. I mean … you two don't have to populate ALL of La Push entirely on your own, you know," she said in a rush before she dashed away snickering and disappeared into the brush to the sound of Jacob's choking laughter.

"I miss the days when the _thought_ of sex made her blush. She's got such a mouth on her now." He thumbed the air in the direction of his best friend. "That's yours and Embry's doing, you know. Or maybe…" He chuckled. "She just needed a little of something like this to distract her—" He ground his erection against his wife's hip.

"Keep it in your pants, chico," Jess ordered, tapping the Alpha's bulge gently. "Just because it's Mother's Day doesn't mean we need to reboot my uterus again. You've already got enough Mini Mes to make your own pack," she reminded him with good humor, running her hand in teasing strokes down the rigid length as she tipped her head in thought. "We should get hobbies. Like, like … oh! Puzzles. We could do puzzles. Or watch TV! Normal people probably watch TV at night instead of trying to repopulate the tribe on their own."

He whimpered. "But babe, there's always room for more. We could try for a girl this time." He waggled his eyebrows and jogged his hips into her hand.

"I thought that's what we were doing the last five times." She wriggled in his hold and squealed when he his huge hands found her ticklish spot. "I'm not falling for that line again."

"Aww… You can't blame a guy for wanting a little princess or two to spoil, can you?"

"Two?" Jess gaped, leaning away. "We have our own basketball team with spares! And you want two more?"

"Sure. Twins would be awesome." His voice took on a dreamy quality. "Two baby princesses to spoil like their mama." He growled into her mark, turning her in his hold, hands sliding over rounded hips to cradle her belly. "My queen."

"Your queen could use some more spoiling. Speaking of which…" She glanced around. "Where's my ravening horde of followers?"

"The baby's napping," He tapped the glowing light of the baby monitor hooked on his pocket. "He had a busy day, and the others…" He nipped along her collarbone.

She leaned into his nipping teeth and warm lips. "Mmmm… I'm listening."

"...are on a campout with their uncles."

"How'd you wiggle out of that?" She purred.

"The baby's too young to camp."

"They bought that excuse?"

"What do they know? None of them have more than three a piece. They never had to juggle 'em."

Jess gasped in mocking shock, "You mean you took advantage of your brothers' parental ignorance to get laid?"

"I'd do anything if it meant I got to come home to a quiet house and take advantage of you," he growled.

"Twist my arm, sport." She melted into his kiss.

"And my proposal?"

She hummed, considering, "Your proposals always get me in trouble. It _has_ been two years, but I think your Alpha-maker's broken. It's only got one setting, Jay."

"Only one way to find out if that's true," he sang in teasing delight as his hands mapped her curves.

"No fair." She pecked his lips. "The house is quiet. You're lulling me into a false sense of … something." She lost her train of thought as his lips caught hers in a bruising kiss.

"Come on, babe. Make a baby girl with me. One last try. I promise I'll get fixed after this one," he pleaded.

Jess groaned. "I've heard that before, too. Eight is it, though. Promise me we're done after the next. I need you to be the strong one. I can't resist those puppy dog eyes and the begging. I should have swatted your nose with a newspaper after you begged the first time. Promise. One more and done," she demanded.

Jacob leaned back and crossed his heart, poking out his bottom lip.

"FIIINE… But you're changing all the diapers this time. Every one."

He wrinkled his nose, but conceded. They sealed the deal with a laughing kiss.

Smiling in triumph, she slid her hands up and over the ridges of his abs.

"Don't even grin like you just got one over on me," he mumbled against her lips as he set her on her feet and bent to her height to nibble on her lips and nose. "You love babies. You're an addict for that scent."

"Mmm… Like puppies. And they grow up like them, too!" she whined. She made a grab at his hand. "Let's go watch the baby sleep!"

"You won't be in the mood, then," he groused.

"I will! I swear!" she giggled, twisting to try to escape.

"Mmm… Nope!" He scooped her up. "Babymaking first. Then baby, then dinner, then more babymaking."

She sighed, cupping his cheek. "How do I let you talk me into this every time?"

"You love me." He shrugged, his eyes twinkling.

"I do." Touching her forehead to his, she slid along his cheek, nuzzling the firm jaw in lupine affection.

Suddenly serious, his gaze traveled over her face down to her mark and back, returning to her sparkling green eyes. "I'll never get tired of hearing those words. I love you, Jess. My queen."

"Love you, too, my Jacob."

* * *

 **E/N:** _Want more from this AU? You know the drill_ — _let me know in the comments if you want to read more, and if you'd like a response to your review, please make sure you check your settings to receive private messages or login under your own username. I can't reply to unregistered guests or folks who have PMs turned off, but I do respond to reviews if you leave me a note as a registered user!_

* * *

 _Got a question about the kids, how many, ages... Guys, bear with me here. I'm making up a lot of it as I go. Here's what I know right now:_

 _ **Jess/Jake:** 7 sons, all single births, one is under age two, so maybe 13 or 14 months old; and their 6 1/2 year old ("Six and three-quarters, MOM") is named Jackson,  nicknamed Jax by his best friend, Nora Call). Their oldest is maybe 11 or so. The boys might all have J-names. Not sure yet._

 _ **Leah/Quil:** 1 son, age 6, nicknamed Six, short for Quidel Moses Ateara, VI,  Brandon Call's best friend; Ateara twins on the way, probably fraternal, no known sex for either twin yet._

 _ **Bella/Embry:** 2 girls, 1 boy; Evelyn, age 10, nicknamed Evie; Elenora, age 8, nicknamed Nora,  Jackson Black's best friend; Brandon, nicknamed Bran, age 6 1/2, Six Ateara's best friend._

 _ **Rachel/Paul:** 3 girls, ages 2, 3, and 4. (Paul probably has at least one child with another woman, though, to be fair.)_

 _ **Kim/Jared:** at least one child._

 _ **Emily/Sam:** a daughter, age 15, probably dating a musician who eats vegetarian, raw or macrobiotic - something ridiculous, pretty sure Sam hates the guy._

 _ **Seth:** finishing school, might come home with a surprise for everyone, not sure yet._


	3. Out Cold - LeahQuil

**No beta or PR, god help you.**

 **Prompt:** " **Mama Said Knock You Out** " by LL Cool J, prompt provided by Tricky Raven's Weekly Flashfic Challenge forum, week 18, Mother's Day prompts

* * *

 **Out Cold**

* * *

The following morning, Leah sat on the back porch, soaking in the final quiet hour of peace with a cup of tea as she rocked gently in the surprise glider her Quils gave her for Mother's Day. She ran a hand over the slope of her belly as she swayed, marveling that something so small contained two tiny lives. The miracle of their existence came as a shock every time.

She remembered the first time; Quil told her she was pregnant. She didn't believe him despite the hour she laid in bed with him crawling all over her, snorting her delicious new scent. A dozen pee sticks from the clinic's own inventory eventually confirmed Quil's excitement, but it took her mother's confirmation that afternoon for it to sink in.

Sue nearly bounced out of her shoes when she confirmed the second pregnancy, but announcing the twins was almost more than her heart could handle. The clinic staff knew all about the pack, so when someone got a peek at the ultrasound photo in Leah's hand as Sue walked her to the door in happy tears, they all descended on her en masse—three PAs, a visiting midwife, and three receptionists cried over the little black and white slip of paper.

She could forgive her pack friends for their lacking enthusiasm. Six made the spirits swear on the best of days, but he talked Bran into cutting Bella's hair that week, so a little grumbling side-eye wasn't unexpected when she announced the impending arrival of two more where Six came from. The girls perked up after a few drinks and hours of quiet and wished her well. Even Bella laid a hand on Leah's belly with a wistful smile and congratulated her sincerely before the end of their brunch.

Dozing on the porch as her mind drifted, Leah dreamed a sunny scenario—a quick birth and happy babies, the twin grins of her smiling Quils peeking over the edge of a bassinet at the new additions.

She'd known them for days and already loved these new lives as much as the others in her care. Her family. She sighed and curled up in the chair.

A whisper roused her, "Lee, honey…"

Blinking awake to the sun riding low over the trees in the east, she took a minute to gain her bearings. Her husband knelt at her side, arms full of sleepy boys.

"You brought home an extra," she noted, amused when Quil's face took on the perpetual guilty look of the last few days.

Quil bit his lip. "I owe Bella pretty big, even if she doesn't know it yet. Told Embry we'd take the kids for the day. You don't mind, right?"

She shook her head, "Not at all. Evie and Nora?"

"They'll be over later. They're helping Paul get his girls settled so Rach can sleep in."

"Well, look at you and the pack, getting all your pups in a row," Leah teased.

"I fucked up; I know it. At least the campout went smoothly. No new haircuts for anybody." He winked. "Come on, baby. You shouldn't be sleeping out here. Hurt your back or catch a cold or some damn thing." he grumbled, swinging the door open with his arms full by some miracle and nudging her to her feet to follow him.

She kissed his cheek, "You're so cute when your wolf gets his back up. I can't get sick, and it would take more than napping in a comfortable chair to cause any real discomfort. Pregnany's easy. Badass werewolf vampire-hunter, remember?" She pecked his cheek and pinched his butt.

He hated when she reminded him of their other occupation. Grumbling some more, he climbed the stairs and laid Six in his oversized bed beside his best buddy in the world, Bran, while Leah watched from the door.

"They look so much like you and Emb."

"You should have seen the four musketeers all lined up in their sleeping bags when Jack and Nora were with them at the campout last night. It's like having a time machine—when we went on the dad campout with Billy, my dad, and Charlie at the same age. Nora's eight, and with the boys all about six and a half, it's like Bells and Embry reincarnated themselves in their kids. Jake, too."

"And you," Leah needled her husband in the ribs.

"Ouch, woman!" He slapped at her hands and tried not to snort. "I'm nothing like Six."

"Your mother still calls you the demon spawn and swears you emerged on your birthday with cloven hooves and a forked tail."

"Tongue, too. Wanna see?" He flicked the air with the offending digit.

"I am somebody's mother," Leah gasped in mock outrage. "Are you propositioning me, Quil Ateara?"

He cocked his head. "Does that mean trying to get you naked?"

Leah laughed, "Keep dreaming," and flicked his nose, then bolted down the hall.

He growled, giving chase.

"Don't you get growly with me," she ordered, grasping the iron bars of their bed's footboard behind her back. "Use your words." Leah ran a hand from her belly, trailing it slowly up over the curve of her breast, outlining her new shape, and continued in a breathy voice. "I like the dirty talk. And the hands. Can't do that with paws." She let go of the bar and wrapped herself around him, hindering his progress as he struggled to get out of his shorts and into the bed.

"You say that, but half the time you pass out on me while I'm running my mouth and rubbing your back, like you downed a handful of sedatives."

"I do not!"

"Put up or shut up, Ateara," he purred, pushing her towards the mattress.

She scurried under the quilt, whipping off her borrowed T-shirt and sliding one bare, bronze arm from beneath the the covers to tease as she dropped it to the floor.

By the time he thumbed his cutoffs open and prepared to launch himself at the far side of the bed, soft snores rumbled from the spot the slender arm disappeared.

Out cold.

Bemused, he sighed heavily and slipped into bed. He knew the boys were only out for a while, anyway, not down for the count. When the girls arrived, chaos would reign again. Gathering his snoring mate close, his warm fingers wove through hers to support the gentle swell of his pups. He smiled, thinking about running herd on three little Sixes one day.

He needed all the sleep he could get.

* * *

 **E/N:** _IT'S SO FLUFFY! Can you tell I just DESPERATELY needed to write some fluff lately? Who else loves Leah/Quil?!_ :D

 _Want to read more flashfics from this AU? Let me know which pairing you want to see next in the comments and in case you missed it—there's a new addition to the end note on chapter two that lists all of the kids' approximate ages that have them and any the details I've already worked out._


End file.
